Late Night
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: Rivaille sudah lama sekali menunggu kabar atau kedatangannya. Namun Mike Zacharius saja angkat bahu/ "Aku tidak akan mati"/ IrvinxRivaille LEMON/ For my dearest Angel


For my dearest Angel.

Hope you'll get better soon.

You're such a strong girl, keep spirit!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Shingeki no Kyojin – Isayama Hajime

**WARNING**

(Maybe) OOC!Rivaille & OOC!Irvin. Typo dimana-mana dan ini RATE-M LEMON SLASH. Dosa tanggung sendiri, bahasa sesuka saya. DLDR!

.

.

.

.

**Late Night**

Rivaille menoleh lembaran kalender yang tergantung di samping meja kerjanya. Angka '25' tebal tercetak dibalik lembaran kalender tersebut. Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak sang komandan—atasannya pergi ke luar dinding. Rivaille sendiri tidak percaya dirinya tidak dibawa, ditambah lagi Irvin Smith tidak memberitahu alasannya. Mike Zacharius yang dikenal sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Irvin bahkan angkat bahu. Ganjil.

Selama sang komandan pergi, Pasukan Pengintai yang tersisa tidak diberikan tugas sama sekali. Waktu santai itu dimanfaatkan mereka untuk bersenang-senang dan bahkan sampai ada yang berbuat keributan di beberapa distrik. Ini sungguh menyusahkan Rivaille.

Kekhawatiran Rivaille sempat memuncak saat sudah seminggu TEPAT sang komandan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Rivaille bahkan sampai membela-belakan dirinya untuk mencoba menyusul sang komandan—namun Dot Pixis melarangnya dan meyakinkan kalau Irvin Smith pasti akan baik-baik saja.

_**Flashback**_

"Aku hanya sebentar. Paling lama seminggu, ini urusan yang sangat serius." Ujar laki-laki blonde itu sambil menaiki kudanya.

"Kalau memang serius, kenapa hanya pergi seorang diri?" balas Rivaille.

"Aku juga membawa beberapa orang, toh ini tidak berkaitan dengan para titan. Kau istirahat saja, keadaanmu belum sebelumnya pulih dari saat melawan wujud titan Annie Leonhardt 'kan?" kali ini Rivaille yang bungkam. Sang atasan memang sepenuhnya benar.

"Terserah, yang jelas jika kau mati, aku tidak akan mau mengunjungi kuburanmu." Irvin tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Rivaille yang kadang kekanakkan. _Well_, sebenarnya ini cukup wajar karena Rivaille baru saja kehilangan skuadnya. Meskipun terlihat tegar, dia pasti masih terpukul.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku serahkan tanggung jawabku padamu ya?"

_**Flashback end**_

"Korporal? Apa Anda disana?" sosok Eren Jeager yang mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Rivaille membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Dengan spontan Rivaille yang notabenenya bertubuh lebih kecil menendang perut manusia setengah titan itu hingga terlempar ke seberang ruangan.

"Ugh! Maafkan saya! Tapi Anda seolah tidak mendengarkan saya tadi!" Eren memegangi perutnya yang sakit—sebenarnya sakitnya hanya bertahan sesaat, dia seorang titan pada akhirnya.

"Ah, kau. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" walaupun telah membuat bawahannya meraung kesakitan, Rivaille sama sekali tidak meminta maaf, memasang tampang bersalahpun tidak. Dasar muka bata.

"Hanji-san menyuruh saya menyampaikan ini kepada Anda—mengenai komandan Irvin Smith—"

~oOo~

Rivaille membuka lebar pintu ruang perawatan milik Pasukan Pengintai. Tiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung terlonjak kaget; Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharius, dan..

"Irvin—!" Rivaille melihat sosok sang komandan yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Mata sipitnya mencari-cari luka yang mungkin didapatkan sang komandan, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia hanya dehidrasi!" Hanji Zoe tertawa melihat ekspresi khawatir Rivaille yang tidak wajar itu—tidak wajar karena biasanya Rivaille pelit ekspresi. Rivaille langsung berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menendang makhuk berkacamata itu.

"Korporal Rivaille! Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa!" Irvin Smith tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Rivaille. Bukannya membalas senyuman atau cara menyambut orang seperti wajarnya—Rivaille justru memukul sang komandan tepat di wajah.

"UGH!"

"Rivaille?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hanji histeris, namun Rivaille tidak menjawab. Irvin langsung menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan faktor perbuatan sang korporal.

"Korporal muda kita sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dalam mengurus para prajurit, dia mungkin sangat kerepotan—bukan begitu Rivaille? Aku minta maaf telah membiarkanmu sibuk selama hampir sebulan, hahaha!" Irvin memegangi pipinya yang senut-senut.

"Yaah, kulihat dia memang SANGAT kerepotan, tanpamu Irvin." Mike ikut tertawa kecil. Meskipun agak canggung, tapi Hanji ikut-ikutan tertawa. Rivaille? Dia tetap dengan tampang batanya.

"Kurasa ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan korporal muda kita. Hanji, Mike, bersediakah kalian..?" tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua orang yang dituju sudah memahami apa yang harus mereka lakukan; meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Kuharap kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam ya~?" ujar Hanji konyol sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Irvin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rivaille menyeret kursi dari dekat pintu ke samping ranjang Irvin dan menghempaskan bokongnya disana.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tidakkah kau menyambut kedatanganku dulu dengan senyuman? Atau mungkin pelukan?" Irvin memasang tatapan memohon.

"Tidak akan." Rivaille membuang mukanya yang perlahan memerah karena malu.

"Ahahaha! Kau tetap dingin rupanya? Padahal sekarang hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?" Rivaille langsung membulatkan matanya. Ah, benar. Hari ini 25 Desember ya?

"Jangan katakan kalau kau bahkan tidak ingat tanggal lahirmu." Rivaille menggeleng. Irvin _facepalm_. Rivaille adalah orang paling aneh yang dia temui. Untung saja dia berhasil menyeretnya masuk kedalam Pasukan Pengintai, dia bisa meneliti sosok setinggi 160 sentimeter ini sekalian.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kemana saja aku kemarin, ini jawabannya!" Irvin mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan—entah apa isinya, tapi Rivaille menerimanya dan membukanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille!" ujar Irvin gembira.

"Inikah yang mau kau bicarakan? Hal yang tidak berguna?"

"Rivaille—?"

"Aku menunggu dua minggu lebih, mengurusi orang-orang idiot, kertas-kertas tak berguna dan babi-babi bedebah seorang diri, mengira kau sudah mati—dan KAU mengatakan tujuanmu tidak lain hanyalah untuk mendapatkan cravat?!" Rivaille melempar bungkusan tersebut bersama isinya.

"Tentu tidak! Dengar—sebenarnya aku tidak keluar dinding, justru aku pergi ke dalam _Wall Sina_, setelah urusanku selesai dalam perjalanan kebetulan ada sebuah toko yang—"

"Kau menyedihkan, Irvin Smith. Aku sangat berharap kau mati di makan titan." Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh si blonde sehingga ia tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!" Rivaille memberontak. Meskipun dia dikenal sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia, entah mengapa kekuatannya yang dibanggakan itu seolah tak berarti saat Irvin justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu, tapi aku SUNGGUH sangat merindukanmu, Rivaille." Oke, ini canggung. Mereka berdua adalah keturunan Adam dan dengan telinganya sendiri, Rivaille merasa Irvin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada.. penuh cinta?

Hei, apa maksudnya ini?

Rivaille merasa ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap di perutnya.

"Irvin—" Rivaille mengadah untuk bisa menatap wajah pria blonde yang jauh lebih tinggi (dan besar) dari dirinya tersebut. Iris biru langit Irvin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri seolah menenggelamkan Rivaille dalam ketenangan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi jarak antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin menyempit. Irvin menundukkan badannya, dan Rivaille sedikit berjinjit. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua insan ini saling menempelkan bibir mereka.

Rivaille merasa salah dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan.

Indra pengecap Irvin menjilat bibir bawah Rivaille. Seolah mengerti, Rivaille membuka mulutnya dan dengan ganasnya lidah Irvin mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Rivaille.

Kedua lidah mereka bertarung, saliva mereka bercampur dan beberapa menetes keluar dari sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Dan ternyata, Irvinlah yang mendominasi. Irvin mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk mengunci pintu yang ada di belakang Rivaille.

Dia tidak mau 'urusannya' diganggu nanti.

"Nnnh..Nnh!" Rivaille mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang 'nikmat' didengar saat jemari Irvin menyusup ke balik kemeja Rivaille dan mencubit dan memainkan tonjolan yang berada di dada Rivaille. Di saat yang bersamaan, Rivaille merasakan celananya terasa sempit.

Irvin yang menyadari itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka ikat pinggang Rivaille dan menyelipkan tangannya yang lain kedalamnya.

Rivaille terlonjak, dan ciuman mereka terputus.

"I-Irvin.." wajah Rivaille memerah hebat, suhu tubuhnyapun meningkat. Irvin tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku, Rivaille." Irvin menuntun Rivaille dan membaringkannya ke atas ranjang sebelum memulai melepaskan kancing demi kancing kemeja Rivaille. Untunglah Rivaille tidak memakai cravatnya. Rivaille melakukan hal yang sama kepada Irvin.

Awalnya Rivaille ragu untuk melepaskan celana Irvin. Ayolah, Rivaille seorang _virgin_. Ini kali pertamanya berbuat _seperti ini_. Dia takut salah, namun tidak mau mundur. Tapi Irvin sudah terlebih dulu melepaskan celananya dan meremas-remas kejantanannya—Rivaille kembali mendesah.

Irvin menjilati dan menggigit leher Rivaille sementara itu. Memberikan tanda bahwa Rivaille sudah dimiliki oleh seorang, yakni Irvin Smith. Setelah itu, dia berpindah ke puting kanan Rivaille. Lidahnya yang basah bermain di tonjolan merah muda itu, membuat Rivaille seolah mengejang dan kembali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang indah.

"Aaahhn—!" Rivaille menekan kepala Irvin agar dia bisa merasakan gigi Irvin yang membuat tanda di sekujur tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang si blonde; di perutnya, di pinggangnya, dimanapun! Hingga akhirnya dia memasukkan kejantanan Rivaille kedalam mulutnya, dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

"—ah!" Jemari Rivaille mencengkram erat sprai ranjang putih itu. Saat Irvin membawa kejantannya masuk dan keluar mulutnya sesuai ritme, Rivaille merasa dirinya hampir 'meledak'. Irivin menggunakan salivanya sebagai pelumas dan mulai memasukkan jemarinya satu per satu kedalam 'lubang' Rivaille. Rivaille kembali mendesah indah.

"S-sentuh aku—" mohon Rivaille disela-sela desahannya. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan tidak lengket. Irvin mengangguk. Setelah merasa 'lubang' Rivaille sudah cukup, dia melepas sendiri celananya yang sangat—amat—terasa—sempit dan kejantanannya keluar menantang.

"Rivaille, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Irvin memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki Rivaille. Rivaille hanya menggerutu sebagai balasan.

"AAH—" Rivaille menggigit pergelangan tangannya untuk meredam teriakannya agar tidak sampai terdengar keluar saat Irvin perlahan memasukinya. Rivaille dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek dan sepertinya darah ikut mengalir di dalam sana—Rivaille dapat mendengar aliran darahnya sendiri di kepalanya.

Mereka kini bersatu. Irvin menggerakkan dirinya sesuai ritme. Desahan mereka berdua bagaikan pengiring orkestra yang dimainkan oleh nafsu dan cinta yang terlarang.

"La-lagi!" Rivaille menatap Irvin yang berada di atasnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Namun Irvin sendiri justru tersenyum nakal dia menghentikan gerakannya dan Rivaille kini terheran-heran. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di sebelah tellinga Rivaille dan berkata;

"Panggil namaku."

"IRVIN..!" Rivaille tidak suka dipermainkan di saat begini. Dan Irvin justru menganggapnya menggemaskan dan terkekeh. Secara tiba-tiba dia menghantam _sweet spot_ Rivaille dan itu membuat Rivaille terbang ke surga.

"Irvin—Irvin—ah!" Rivaille secara tidak sadar mengalirkan air mata. Bukan karena dia merasa kesakitan—halo? Rivaille itu prajurit terkuat umat manusia—tapi karena bahagia, ya dia bahagia!

Suara Rivaille yang memohon menyebut nama Irvin membuat sang empunya nama larut dalam kemerduannya. Rivaille benar-benar menjadi miliknya, dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya. Untuk sesaat Irvin membungkam desahan Rivaille dengan mulutnya lagi. Lidah mereka kembali beradu meskipun mereka sudah tahu siapa yang mendominasi.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille memutuskan kontak mereka dan berkata;

"I—rvin, aku akan—"

"Biarkan saja Rivaille."

"Irviiiin!"

Rivaille menumpahkan jus cintanya ke atas perutnya sendiri, sementara Irvin menyusulnya di dalam Rivaille.

"Rivaille, Rivaille.. Selamat ulang tahun..!" Irvin mengeluarkan dirinya dari Rivaille.

"Che, kau harus membereskan semua ini. Aku tidak mau tahu!" sebenarnya Rivaille ingin segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya. Namun dia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Bukan masalah," Irvin mengecup lembut bibir mungil Rivaille untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan dia sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui Rivaille sudah bermimpi indah. Namun mengingat segala yang terjadi bberapa saat lalu, dia tersenyum.

~oOo~

Begitu Rivaille membuka kelopak matanya, dia terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendelanya lah yang membangunkannya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam—tapi dia yakin itu adalah hal yang indah.

Tunggu, matahari—? Ini jam berapa?! Dia akan terlambat _meeting_!

Rivaille hampir saja melakukan acara 'kebut pagi' saat iris abu-abunya mendapati roti gandum, susu dan secarik kertas di meja yang berada di kasurnya. Dia membaca secarik kertas itu;

_Karena telah menggantikan tugasku selama dua minggu lebih,_

_Kau diberi hari libur sampai tiga hari ke depan. Ah, jangan lupa sarapanmu!_

—_I.S_

"Si brengsek itu.." Rivaille tersenyum membacanya.

.

.

..

.

**~END~**

**Akhirnya kelar. **_**Well, mind to RnR?**_

_**Hope ya enjoy this sh*t ( /**_**OwO)/**


End file.
